


An Endless Sea

by HikariM



Series: Tracing Memories [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Reflection, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariM/pseuds/HikariM
Summary: Namine contemplates her journey so far, and what it means for her existence. After running into Sora in his own heart, she wonders just how much danger he’s really in. Visiting the World of Ocean and Sky is not as easy as Sora claimed it to be.
Relationships: Kairi & Naminé & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Naminé & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé & Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Tracing Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631932
Kudos: 8





	An Endless Sea

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another Kingdom Hearts one-shot! After Re:Mind, I considered a few different experiences Namine may have went through before she traveled to the World of Ocean and Sky to await Sora. And so, from that this one-shot was born! I have another short Namine-centric one-shot in mind that I plan to post soon as well. So, look forward to another one-shot in the near future! If you liked this and want to see more of Namine's journey, please leave a kudos or review!

**An Endless Sea**

“I need to, travel to the World of Ocean and Sky?” Naminé muttered under her breath. Sora sounded frantic, desperate to save Terra. But- was going after him right now the right thing? A sickening feeling bubbled up inside her. The darkness inside Terra’s body was still raging against his heart. Xehanort was too strong for him to overcome without some incentive. That’s why she thought his lingering will might be just the thing to turn the tides. But never had she imagined Sora’s heart would be traveling back to this point. Did Sora know how vulnerable his heart would be using the power of waking again? Naminé took a deep breath to calm her pounding heart. No, of course Sora knew. He didn’t care. After all, he was going to save everyone, no matter what. 

It was strange that she knew, deep down, that Sora had used his power of waking twice now. Perhaps it was the lingering connection between them-no- through him and Kairi. It was even possible that she herself had traveled through time, but she couldn’t be certain. After becoming lost Naminé had wandered through the darkness, wishing, hoping that somehow- she could reach the people she cared about most. At first, floating in pitch darkness was frightening. But soon, she felt that flickering warmth of Sora’s memories. The memories flooded her mind, she had flashes of the moments he spent on the islands, traveling with Donald and Goofy, and reuniting with Kairi and Riku. These connected memories were enough to calm her nerves. It was if all her fears washed away. It was then she found herself searching through the linked memories deep inside Sora’s heart. From Sora, she followed the connection to Ventus’ heart- then traced his connection to Aqua, before diving deep into their memories. There, she saw how strong their connection was- their bond was strong enough to last any hardship. Despite all their trials, Naminé could feel how their lights still guided each other. It was an unbreakable connection, not so easily severed by a darkened heart.

Strangely, a memory flickered into her mind. Back when Terra was first enveloped in darkness, his armor had tried to snuff Xehanort out- but sadly, that wasn’t enough. Naminé had felt a surge of familiarity seeing his armor. At the time, she had wondered if maybe Sora had seen the armor before, no, had even fought against it. Then, suddenly she found herself conversing with Terra’s will. He was lost, uncertain of what to do to help his friends. Naminé knew what she had to say- what Terra had to do to help his friends. After speaking with him, Naminé knew that everything would be alright. Terra was ready to face the darkness, all he needed was a bit of time. It was an unconscious knowing deep inside her that brought forth the idea that she had to lead Terra’s will to Sora’s location. Acting as an intermediary, Naminé guided Terra’s will to Ven and Aqua. Naminé felt a rush of relief from within once Sora’s memories alerted her of Lingering Will’s arrival.

‘Finally, I’ve done something right,’ she thought. ‘Well, no this isn’t the first time. But maybe…maybe this is the first time I’ve decided on helping through my own will. It’s strange…my own will.’ Naminé laughed at the thought. Yes, truly she felt it was the first time she had decided on something entirely herself. Before, Diz and Riku spurred on her desire to repair Sora’s memories. Although she had wanted to save Sora too, the methods Diz required were against her own wishes. Never had she truly wanted to convince Roxas to “be made whole again” through Sora. Even then, she had wondered deep down if Sora really needed Roxas after all. Maybe, all he needed was the missing memories Roxas held inside him. But she could never tell Diz that. Once Diz had in his mind that things were to be a certain way, nothing could stop him. That was why Naminé felt relieved that Riku felt guilty about what happened to Roxas too. Riku, she felt she owed so much to him and Sora. Maybe, just maybe- this was the start to paying them back.

After speaking with Terra’s lingering will, Naminé decided to travel through the rest of the guardian’s hearts to reach Kairi. Traveling through the memories hidden inside their hearts hadn’t been easy. Naminé had seen her fair share of painful memories. But for some strange reason, a part of her felt relieved. Beginning to understand all the people connected to Sora made her felt more complete in a sense. She knew it was dangerous, after all- with one misstep she could lose herself. Naminé traveling through the memories inside people’s hearts was no different than what Sora was doing right now. As a nobody, she was in an between state- neither in the darkness nor light. Teetering on the edge of nothingness was dangerous, she knew that. But simply waiting around for Kairi’s heart to appear again wouldn’t do her any good. After all- Kairi had told her they both had a mission to finish.

When she was first separated from her, Naminé felt intense sadness, it was if her emotions would overflow. At that moment, she thought, maybe Roxas was right- not all nobodies lived without a heart. Her separate existence was proof of that. Never had she truly faded into the corner of Kairi’s heart. Every experience Kairi had since that moment they merged, Naminé felt it too. The burning sensation in her lungs after Kairi had tirelessly casted cure on herself during a sparring session felt as real as if Naminé had felt it herself. The moment the wave of heartless struck sent a reverberation of pain throughout Kairi’s being. As she shattered, Naminé felt as if she was falling apart too. It wasn’t until she heard Kairi’s voice calling out to her that she finally collected herself. When they parted, Naminé knew she had to do something to help, after all, Kairi was off to piece back together Sora- well- the past Sora.

However, Naminé bit her lip, the nerves bubbled up inside her once again. She hadn’t thought Sora would travel back in time again. The first time, she knew it was necessary to save the others. But now…what had happened to cause him to feel that he needed to risk it again? Of course, she understood- after all Terra, Aqua, Ven and the others was in a dire state. Naminé took a deep breath and willed herself to touch the heart-station underneath her feet. As soon as she regained her ground, a warmth enveloped her being. Was this…Sora’s heart? Naminé smiled. Yes, it was his heart. After being gone from it for so long she was surprised at how homey it felt. Sora was a warm and comforting soul, she just knew he’d be able to save everyone. A sickening feeling pulled at her heart. But at what cost? Why…was Sora here in his own heart? Did he use the power of waking? Naminé began walking towards the image of Kairi down below her feet.

“Was it you Kairi? Is that why I can’t go back to your heart?” Naminé muttered under the breath. Loneliness. Yes, this was what being lonely felt like. Was it from not being able to hear Sora or Kairi anymore? Or was it something else? Naminé shook her head. No, she shouldn’t let negative thoughts occupy her mind. Sora said to go to the World of Ocean and Sky. But how? What was that place? Naminé took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. Tracing the future Sora’s memories was possibly the only way to get there. But- after tracing a myriad memories she was beginning to feel fatigued.

‘You have to be brave Naminé, dive in, let it all just flow past you until you reach the memory you’re looking for.’ Naminé bounded on the back of her heels. Oh gosh where was her sketchbook when she needed it? Drawing helped her make sense of the memories that were often fractured or far too recent. Without it, Naminé had to picture the memories piecing themselves back together in her mind. Like a filmstrip, she sorted through each image of the past few hours in Sora’s memory. When she came across what has happened or has yet to happen to Kairi, her breath hitched in her throat.

Sora’s fear and rage threatened to knock her over, but she held steadfast. Soon, his emotions faded into a contained anger. Right, that’s why he was here, to save Kairi. How, Naminé didn’t know- but surely if anyone could, it would be Sora.

A tear rolled down Naminé’s cheeks as she moved past the memory, and back to a time Sora remembered visiting what he called, the World of Ocean and Sky. A small gasp fell on her lips. It was so…beautiful. A vast expanse of sky, mixed with violet, orange, and blue hues stretched before her. Before she knew it- Naminé found herself standing in the realm itself. She looked around to see not one soul in sight. The infinite stillness, it was so…peaceful. The quite was enough for her to feel as if she could fall asleep. A strange sensation began making its way up from her fingertips.

Naminé looked down at her hands, they were…fading? ‘Oh,’ she thought, ‘This is the place where Sora appeared after Kairi held his being together. Is this a realm where it’s difficult to hold your own form?’ Naminé looked down at her feet, a ripple reverberated from where she stood. Water- the ocean Sora alluded to. It reflected her fading outline back at her.

“Hmm, as I’m just a heart it’s difficult to maintain a bodily form here.” A wry smile graced her lips. She almost felt like laughing. A deep, boundlessly happy laugh. “Nobodies do have hearts after all, Roxas.” 

Naminé wasn’t scared or frightened in this realm. After all, Sora said she would be safe here. It was quiet, infinite, and a blank canvas for her to explore. Soon, she’d see the “present” Sora again, and this time- maybe she’d be able to connect him to where he needed to go. Until then, she’d wait here. Watching, and wondering when they’d see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This fanfic can also be found on my other fanfiction account under my alt penname: SakuraHikarinoTsubasa.


End file.
